Even after all these years we meet again
by Kiki1212
Summary: Loki and Sina were friends when they were younger could more than 1000 years be enough to make them forget? Loki look so different from when he was a child will Loki and Sina ever remember eachother? Loki X OC rated M for later chapters.
1. Wakening up

Even after all these years we meet again

Name: Sina  
Eye color: Red  
Hair color: White  
Extra info: Sina she is a demon a human born demon that is a demon born from a human mother and father. She was sent to a mountain near the village she lived in to be a sacrifice to the mountain god but was frozen because of what she is, she survived.

Sina's POV

The first thing I notice was the smell of metal I thought to myself _'where am I why does this place smell like metal not like the open fields and fresh air I'm used to'_ a lady comes in to the room and says "oh good your awake" I look at her and said "where am I and who are you" she said "you're in my hut and my name is Natasha Romanoff" I said "don't treat me like a fool this is not a normal place this is not a hut so tell me the truth or I will eat you I am a demon after all" she said "please calm down" I said "NO! LOKI WHERE ARE YOU LOKI! THE HUMANS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN! WHERE ARE YOU LOKI?" I run out of the room I see other people dressed weird and run outside I look around and thought _'where the hell am I why isn't Loki here to help me'_ a man with dark skin walks up to me and said "sorry about the show back there but we thought it would be best to break it to you slowly" I said "break what" he said "you've been asleep for 1000 years frozen in ice" I said "what-?" and looked sad. He said "you okay?" I said "yeah… I guess but now I know why Loki isn't around to help me" he said "well why don't you tell me about yourself? And you can tell me about Loki" I nodded.  
~back inside the building~  
"The year I first drew breath was 1431. I was born into a normal human family" the man I now know to be called Nick Fury said "but said you were a demon" I said "yes I was… I don't know if you would call it lucky or unlucky to be born a human born demon it's a rare for a human born to live past its birth most people who give birth to a human born demon kill it but my parents did not the loved me" Nick said "why would people kill their baby if it was born a demon" I sighed "because it was just that a demon so in their mind the would think 'better kill it before it kills us' or something stupid like that" Nick "but just because it's different doesn't mean it's evil" I said "from my experience that what it does mean when you're different nobody trust you, you're always the first to be blamed, and it's always, always your fault" I looked down remembering my experience living in that human village but then I looked up and continued "my parents died not from other demons, not from me, and not from the other people in the village no they got sick and died. After that the other human villagers were more openly mean to me but there was one human boy he said his name was Loki even after I told him what I was he didn't hate me or try to kill me like the others did he was the only one I could count on to help me but one day the village leader told me I was to be a sacrifice to the mountain god for a rich harvest I mean I know that they were trying to get rid of me but I didn't think about it that way I thought about it like 'if I'm the sacrifice this year than some other young lady doesn't have to die" I looked at my hands. I then looked at fury "I accepted it oh, you may not know this but women where the only ones sacrificed back then so I told Loki he said *I hope to see you again one day* but that day will never come now even if or when I die because Loki was a sweet kid I know he went to heave but being a nice person or not when you a demon it doesn't matter a demon will always go to hell" Nick said "so you'll never see him again I'm sorry, but tell me how did you know you weren't in a hut like back then" I said "well that's simple demons have better senses then humans I could smell metal not like blood but metal like the swords and farm equipment from back then if it were my time I would smell dirt, sweat, and fresh air" he said "alright well I have one more question how would you like to work for us? You'll have a place to live and someone to help you adjust to this time so what do you say" I thought for a minute then said "sure why not it's not like I can go back to my time and no one will be looking for me everyone from my time is dead I don't even think there is any of my kind left. Oh I almost forgot a year from now I will be in the right body age to mate since I do not have one I must either be away from males when I go into heat or be locked away I won't be able to control myself when my heat comes" Nick said "well we'll come up with something don't worry" I smiled "thank you"


	2. Living Arrangements

~two days later~

Fury said he wanted to talk to Sina she stood in front of him "I am here what is it you want to talk about?" he said "you need to learn about this world it is much different from 1000 years ago" she said "I know it's different there are no farm land and the huts at large and made of stone instead of wood and straw like they were back in my time" he said "yes well I have someone else who needs to learn about this time as well this person may not be as old as you I think it would be easier if you both learn about this time together." she thought for a moment "yes, learning about this time would be well but why ask I have a feeling there is more to what you're asking" he said "yes, if you both agree you will live in the same apartment is that okay with you?" Sina said "well I have no problem living with a human but why ask me?" he said "because this other person is a man" Sina's eyes widen a bit but then went back to normal "well in my time human men and woman did not live together unless married but, then again I'm not human so it should be fine with me" Fury "good now we need to ask him" she said "you didn't ask him first why not?" he said "I wanted to make sure you were okay living with a human it before we asked him" I said "oh that makes sense but I don't want to be a burden on him" he said "you won't but we have to make up a story to tell others so it won't be suspicious that you are living with someone you are not interested in, it is you're his sister okay?" she said "yes, sounds good to me I hope he agrees then I will have some other place to live other than that fake room I woke up in" fury said "Now I must debrief Captain Rodgers about the plan" Sina said "can I come too? It might be easier to explain it to him if I'm there too" he said "that might be true alright come with me to see Captain Rodgers" the finally get to Steve's apartment and fury knocks on the door and Steve opened the door and said "director Fury why are you here?" Fury said "I need your help with someone who needs help adjusting to this time as well and to make it easy for both of you you'll be living together as well" Steve said "that sounds okay who id the person I'm going to help?" Sina stepped forward and said "that will be me" Steve "I don't think a woman and a man should live together if they are not married but I can still help you" Sina said "it was like that back in my time but I only thought it was only that way for humans since I'm not I don't think it should apply to me" Steve said "you're not human?" fury said "no she's not she's a demon" Steve said "demon?" Sina said "yes, I am what you humans call a demon if the other demons were around they would call me human born demon in other words a demon born from a humans it's rare to happen but it would happen every 1000 years or so" Steve said "well I'm still against a man and women living together before marriage" Fury said "It's not uncommon in this time for men and women who are not married to live together this will also help you get used to the modern times" so after that Steve agreed to let Sina live with him and the story about them living together is there are brother and sister. That day there was a bed for Sina delivered and cloths and other living need but since they don't know much about demons the item were based what a human would need. Fury asked Sina "is this okay" she said "yes I mean I didn't have much in my time other than a bed anyway so now you have given me more than I ever thought I would have" fury said "well this is what human need to live now" Sina said "well thank you for this to be honest I thought that now that I'm in this time it would be worst than my time but it's not I mean there is not always peace but it's much peaceful than my time the time I was from was a time of constant war" Fury said "well we still have wars" Sina "I understand that but it's not always and people worrying about being taken away as soldiers back then any able man would be taken to be a soldier but now people have a choice"


	3. living together isn't always easy)

After living with Steve for a while Sina found out some of his habits like every morning he would go for a run then go to the gym and hit a punching bag she thought that she should go with him at one point but she hasn't yet 'I should ask him before I just join him.' She tell herself in her head 'okay I can do this ask him if I can join his run with him if he says no then I can just run somewhere else' she walked up to Steve and said "uh… hi Steve do you think next time you go training or exercising I can come" he said "sure if you want to" she smiled and said "yes I will thank you" so the next morning she woke up at the time she always did it's before the sun is even up it's from when she had to work in the fields before she got frozen. Sina waited for Steve to wake up she didn't have to wait long he wakes up early too. Today they were going to the gym he goes to she didn't know if she'll be able to do anything there with her demon strength she might just break everything but she will go anyway just to see if there is anything she can do. Steve asked me "Sina did you have breakfast back then too?" she said "yes but my family was poor so we didn't have much to eat but my dad was a hunter so we would be able to eat everyday it's not like we ever went hungry" after they had breakfast they went to the gym Steve always goes to he said to her "is there anything you want to try in here?" she said "I don't know I mean I'm stronger and faster than a normal human and I've never seen these things before what do you think I should try out first?" Steve said "it depends on what you want to work on first for speed and running there is a treadmill but since you said you can run fast that might not go fast enough there is also weights that you can lift some are pretty heave so you could do that but I don't know how strong your demon strength makes you so there might not enough weights but really you can try anything you want here" she went over to the weights and lifted a 200lbs one like it was nothing and said "Steve am I doing this right?" he looked over no you put the weights on the horizontal metal bar then you lay down and push it up but they say you need a spotter if it's too much weight or so you don't hit yourself in the eye" **(I'm the one who got hit in the eye)** she said "okay then I just put the weights on this" he said "yeah" after they worked out for a while they went back to the apartment. She remembers Steve always says to go in a shower after a workout she went to it and got undressed to wash up in the rain maker called a shower the rain finally gets warm and was about to go in until she hears the door open. She turns to see Steve standing there "ahhhh! What the heck Steve" she screams as she tries to cover herself, he says "uh… sorry!" and ran out of the room. After that happened it was awkward between them it took a few days and a bunch of convincing that it was okay and she didn't mind for Steve finally go comfortable again and things go back to normal between them. Steve told her that he'll knock from now on to avoid any more incidents like that she said "it's okay you still getting used to having someone else living with you right" he said "yeah" she said "then it's fine we now know to knock" she laughed. Exercising with Steve wasn't as fun as she thought it would be so she told Steve she would work-out on her own but since but so far Steve hasn't seen her leave the apartment and he know this because he wakes up a little after she does and then he goes to the gym he can see the door from there but never see her leave. He asked her one day "have you left the house recently?" she said "not really I was thinking of a way to exercise without drawing attrition to myself I mean I'm not human and if that got out it might cause problems like it did back in my time. He said "was being a demon a real problem in your time?" she said "people weren't very accepting of people who are different I mean it's a little better now but I still don't want to risk it"  
 **(This is basically filler and set up for the important part I don't want to start in this chapter it will happen in chap. 4)**


	4. Another demon is here?

~A few months later~  
"Steve asked Sina "have thought of anything to exercise yet?" she said "no I haven't I'm not sure there will be a way for me to exercise without drawing any attention from the other humans" he said "why do you want to be stronger people exercise to stay in shape and become stronger" she sighed and said "it's no offence but humans are much weaker than a demon like myself if I wish to have a mate or what your humans call a husband or wife then I need to be strong enough to protect them any my young if there were still demons around then it would be my male mate's job to protect me but since there are no demons anymore then I can't have that be the case anymore"  
~a few days later~  
Steve said "why don't you go out and meet some people you might find a guy you like" Sina had told him that her dream was to find a man to mate with and have a family one day. Sina said "I would love to but unfortunately I can't" Steve asked "why not? Is it because human are weaker than your kind-" she cut him off and said "if that was all it was that would be fine but mating with demons is bloody and a normal human would die from blood loss so if I want a mate I have to either be lucky enough to find a demon in this time or find some other non-human to be my mate" then walked to the door "I think I need some time alone" and she left the apartment. She walked all the way to the nearby park with all the trees it reminded of her time and relaxed her a bit she started to calm down then she heard someone say "hey there I didn't think I'd meet one of my kind in the human world instead of the makai" she looked over saw a man standing there then smelled the air and thought 'I know this scent that man is a male demon' she said "makai? What's a makai?" he said "how do you not know what that is, it's what these humans call the demon world, how could you not know that?" she sighed "well I don't know what that is because that wasn't around 1000 years ago like I was" he said "you don't look that old yet" she said "well I was frozen 1000 years ago I lived in a human village they said I was the sacrifice for the mountain god but, I really think they just wanted to get rid of me" he said "oh so you lived with humans why?" She said "my reasons are my own I don't need to tell you why" he smiled "yeah that's what most demons would say too" he held out his hand "I'm Mota by the way" she took his hand shake hands with him and Sina said "are you a fox demon?" he said "yeah from the blue tribe" Sina asked " is that master sword smith still around?" he said "there are many demon sword smiths you have to be more specific about who you're talking about" she said "hmm well there are only two other things I know about him he's made 3 legendary swords one disappeared and the two were split between two brothers and he won't make a sword for you unless he likes you" he said "oh, that old guy yeah he's still around but he's in the makai so you'll have to go there if you want to see him"

(i fixed the mistakes in this chapter and chapter five will be out soon)


	5. I am so sorry

this story is on hold because I am bored of it but once I get into it again it will get closer to loki getting in it I might up load other storys I've been working on


End file.
